Why Am I Here Again?
by Integrity21
Summary: "She's not like a baby duck Iggy, she won't fall in love with the first person her sees." The Flock kidnaps a girl, they don't know why they had to, but Angel said she would help them, meanwhile Iggy falls in love with her, and she falls for him too.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey I wanted to write a story where Iggy finally finds someone in the most unsuspecting way…You'll see what I mean later in the story but please no flames this is my first Maximum Ride story._

Max

We watch as the girl from Angel's visions gets off her bus and walks into her house. She seems sweet; too bad we have to kidnap her. Yup, that's right; kidnap. Angel thinks she can help us in some way and the Voice agrees, for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, I have the most annoying, infuriating Voice that talks to me, tries to tell me what to do, and used to give me headaches. We've got a love – hate relationship me and my Voice. But anyway since both Angel and my Voice agreed she could help us, so we tracked her down and started stalking her, for lack of a better word. Gassy and Iggy love her, or at least Iggy thinks he does from Gassy's description. Nudge is excited because the girl has style. And Angel can tell from her thoughts that is is nice, so she likes her.

I notice that it is just her today getting of the bus, this is our chance. We sneak through the basement and wait for her to change out of her uniform. I tell Iggy, The Gasman, Angel and Nudge to wait downstairs while Fang and I go upstairs; she doesn't look capable of damage, but you never know with these humans. We sit on the staircase and wait for her to come out.

"Do you think she'll scream?" Fang asks with a half grin.

I hear the door open.

"I guess we're about to find out." I whisper back.

As the girl walks out of her room her eyes widen.

"Get out." She says with much more hostility than I thought she was capable of.

"Listen we need you help."

"I said, Get Out." She says again, more forcefully.

"We need your help, desperately." I say, adding some more authority.

"Who are you?" she asks. Wow the whole name exchange slipped my mind, but then again does it really matter if we're kidnapping her, we'll have plenty of time for it later.

"My name is Max, and this is Fang. How about you?"

"I'm Kellie."

"Come sit." I say so that we're all even.

"You promise you won't hurt me?" she asks, as if she will believe our answer, I am about to when Fang speaks up, "We promise." She nods her head and sits down.

"What do you need."

"We don't know yet." I tell her, wondering if I could sound any stupider.

"Okay." I can tell Fang is getting sick of this. "Go pack a backpack, put on boots, and a jacket." He snaps, Kellie and I are taken back by his tone, he must have had some help from Angel though because she warily gets up and walks into her room, she comes back out with a leather backpack, a slouchy teal sweater, dark jeans and a faded jean jacket.

"Now what?" she asks looking at me, not realizing Fang is behind her.

"I am really sorry about this." I say to her.

"Sorry about wha-" Then Fang stabs her with a light tranquilizer, making her instantly fall asleep. One thing that I'm sure will haunt me though is the look of horror, fear and betrayal in her innocent blue eyes.

We had been for about two hours when I realize it is almost time for Kellie to wake up. Iggy has been carrying her but I want to land before she wakes up incase she gets violent, not that I would blame her.

"Uh, Max." Fang says, pointing to the girl. Her eyes were fluttering open, I started to fly down, knowing the Flock would follow. We were all going down until, waddaya know, our good friends, the Erasers, decide to join us.

"Iggy, Gasman, Angel, Nudge. Land, it's only tree we can handle them."

"You sure?" Gassy asks.

"Yeah, go."

I look at Fang and we nod, this is what we needed to release our built up tension.

Angel

Iggy, Gassy, Nudge, the girl and I land in the woods but Iggy doesn't put her down.

_What are you doing?_

_Nothing, just set up camp._

So I do, but then after Nudge lays out a blanket, Iggy lays her down, but refuses to leave her side.

"She's not a baby duck Iggy, she's not going to fall in love with the first person she sees." Nudge says to him, I giggle.

"We're going to play in the creek we passed." I tell him, so the tree of us take off.

The Girl (Kellie)

I am laying on something hard, it is jabbing into my shoulder. I open my eyes, expecting to see the ceiling of my room, but I don't I see trees, I open my mouth to scream, but a hand clamps down on it. The memories of yesterday come flooding back. I remember it, the girl, and her promise, the terrifying boy by her side. Finally the hand lets go of my mouth and slowly runs down my cheek. I look up and see a boy. He looks about my age, I look into his eyes, and I can tell that those beautiful blue eyes cannot see. I very quietly get up and start to silently run away. But something entraps me, scooping me up. I struggle, but it's no use. It's the boy again.

"Wh-Who are you?" I ask him.

"I'm Iggy, I'm with Max and Fang, you've met them right."

I nod my head, and he nods his back. What am I doing? Making friends? No.

"Let me go." I tell him with all the ferocity I can muster up while being carried like a baby.

"I can't.  
Put…Me…Down." I say forcefully.

"I…Can't."

Iggy

Ugh, why can't she just behave? For once I wish I could be treated like a blind person. But instead I sense her running away, once again. I get up and immediately catch her in my arms.

"Please." She says, I not urgency and fear.

"Okay, if you can get out of my arms, you can go." I know this isn't fair, considering I'm 10x stronger than the average man. But I feel her struggling. She's about as strong as Angel, if Angel had broken legs, and was asleep. Humans sure are weak. I stand here and let her struggle. Until I hear something land about twenty feet away. She stops struggling and comes in closer to me.

"What is it?" she whispers.

"I don't know."

Suddenly I feel a kick to my back, knocking the wind out of me with a, whoosh.

"Iggy!" she yells, next there is a blow to me side; Erasers. I punch back and feel my fist come in contact with his head, the ground vibrates as he falls, but then he gets back up. I hear his heavy footsteps as he walks. I hear the whoosh of his fist flying through the air, but no pain comes. Instead I hear a whimper, a girls whimper. How could he hit her? She is a human for Pete's sake, what next will they start punting babies?

In rage I chop the Erasers neck, and then kick him under the belt. Finally I feel the ground vibrate as he runs away.

"Kellie?" I ask, looking for her, but not wanting to step on her. She responds with a whimper. Slowly I pick her up and carry her back to camp, I can feel her body responding to the attack, I slowly I lift my hand and touch her stomach, she gasps in pain. 3 broken ribs, this will be a long month for her. We finally get back to camp and I try to lay her down, but she curls up next to me, I sit down and stroke her hair, wishing I could see her, instead I pull her into my lap so I can understand her better, her breathes, her heartbeat, all things that would be important in a fight, so that I don't accidentally attack her, all things that I have already memorized on the flock. I feel her shaking, I touch her face and feel tears, I feel so sorry for her. Erasers can hospitalize Fang, I can't imagine what they could do to her. She starts shaking more violently.

"Shh…it will be okay." I murmur. I stroke her hair some more, and then rub her back.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." I whisper into her hair. I feel her look up at me.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_Okay so tell me what you think, there will be Fax, and obviously…okay need to come up with a name for Kellie and Iggy. But yeah, I know they're a little OOC. But anyway if you read this, even if you don't have an account please review, I will only update once I know someone is reading this story! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THERE IS A PRETTY BLUE BUTTON DOWN THERE AND IT LOVES TO BE PRESSED, SO MAKE IT'S DAY AND REVIEW! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here goes chapter two, but first I just want to address something, **_**whatsherface**_**, you said that Kellie needs more of a personality, rather than being a placeholder, that's because I really just needed to introduce her and then have something for her and Iggy to do that would bring them together, you also didn't hear much from her because of the "sleep medicine", I forgot to imply that it made her a little woozy. So um yeah, but you'll start to get to know her better later in the story. By the way tell me what you want to see happen. And I'm looking for a Beta for this story!**

"_I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

Her shaking subsides and eventually stops.

"Iggy?"

"Hm?"

"What was that thing?"

"It was an Eraser, like a mutant dog-human hybrid."

"Oh."

We sit here for a while, while I stroke her hair. I can tell she's fallen asleep as her breathing becomes lighter, and her heartbeat slows. Finally the Flock shows up with Angel, Nudge and Gazzy. Angel mentally tells me that Fang is looking pointedly at Kellie.

"What did she not wake up?" Max asks.

"She did, she just fell asleep again." I tell her.

"Humans sleep a lot." Gazzy notes. Suddenly I feel annoyed with them for wanting so many details about her.

"Well I'm sure you would be too if an Eraser just broke three of you ribs!" I snap, wishing I could see the looks on they're faces.

Angel, Nudge and Max gasp, I can't tell how Fang and Gazzy are responding to this.

"What happened? How did she react?" Fang asks.

"Well she kept running away, and I had to keep getting her. And then out of nowhere an Eraser came, attacked me and then punched her. But all she did was gasp, and then eventually started crying, but I think the shaking was mostly fear though."

Max lifts my hand to her chin and I feel her nod.

"You did good." Max says.

"And how did this happen?" Fang asks, I don't have to see him to know he is talking about her being in my lap.

"I don't know she was all curled up in a ball shaking, so I picked her up."

I hear him snicker.

_She's dreaming about you, you know._

_About what?_

_About when you saved her and then made that promise that wasn't yours to make._

_How would you know!_

_Fine but you love her, you know how dangerous that is, for both of you._

_No I don't_

_Yes you do!_

"What are you guys talking about?" Nudge asks.

"The girl is dreaming about Iggy!" Angel shouts.

This makes the whole Flock snicker.

"Thanks a lot."

"Ig, it's not Angel's fault." Max says, being the motherly figure she has forced upon us.

"Whatever." I say, going to get up and then remembering Kellie is in my lap.

_Kellie_

I wake up in pain, wondering where I am. But now I remember, I was kidnapped. You would think I would have more of a problem with that, but I've accepted it. Wow, what was in the sleep medicine? I'm not afraid though, it's because of Iggy's promise. I really trust him, unlike Fang, who lied to me. The weird thing is the woods are pretty warm. Wait, hold on a second…jeeze, how did I end up in Iggy's arms. To be honest, I really don't mind it though. I feel much safer.

"Iggy?" I croak, he looks down at me, "it hurts." I state, holding back tears.

"I know." He murmurs. I lay my head back against his chest.

"When will it stop?"

"As soon as we get some medicine."

"I have money, I grabbed a lot just in case."

"No, that's okay."

Gazzy

I look disgustedly at Iggy and the new girl, I've decided I won't waste my time learning her name, as long as I have anything to do about it, she's be gone so fast no one will ever remember that she was even here. I hate it, I hate her. Iggy has never acted so mushy, like Max and Fang when they think we're sleeping. I hate it. I hate the new girl.

Kellie

"Hey." Iggy says softly, shaking me lightly.

"Hm?"

"You need to meet everyone."

"Oh, okay where are they?"

"Turn around."

So I do, (I was buried in Iggy's chest/shoulder) I see five people staring at me. I recognize two, Max and Fang, I glare at Fang and I swear I hear a small chuckle from him.

"Hey remember us." Max says, I nod my head.

"Well there are more of us." She continues.

"You have apparently met Iggy already." Fang says dryly. I blush and then scold myself. He snickers, "This is Gazzy, Angel and Nudge."

"Hey," I say to everyone, standing up , still feeling really weird though.

"Don't be embarrassed, we all snuggle with Iggy after we get hurt." Fang says sarcastically.

"Except Max, she snuggle with a rock, I mean 'Fang'" Iggy sneers, Max, Angel, Nudge and I giggle, while Iggy looks up happily at Fang. I walk back over and sit next to Iggy, wincing at the pain it causes my ribs.

"Hey, we need to take care of that." Max says, pointing to my ribs.

"No, it's fine really, they'll heal."

"No, Fang, Gazzy leave." Max commands.

"What about Iggy?" Gazzy whines.

"One: In case you haven't noticed, he blind. Two: He's the only one she trusts." Max persists.

"Have fun." Fang snickers, walking away.

"Alright lay down. Nudge get an Ace bandage. Angel, get a makeshift pillow, and Iggy hold her hand, this will most likely hurt quite a bit." Max commands. We all obey and Iggy takes my hand giving it a light squeeze. Max first asks to make sure I am wearing an undershirt, or what I call a cami, which I am. And then pulls my shirt up a little bit, prodding at my ribs, I whimper when she hits one of the broken ones, making Iggy's grip on my hand tighter. This is going to be painful.

After they were done 'operating' on me, which is what the dog calls it, yes, apparently the dog talks. I find out that they all have wings…that they fly with…it has been a really long day.

"So who wants rabbit?" Max asks. We all sit around the fire and roast our rabbit. I was prepared to cook Iggy's until I found out he was the best cook. Like I said it has been a really, really long day.

**Okay what did you guys think? Love it hate it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! ANYONE WHO LOOKS AT IT, YOU DON'T NEED AN ACCOUNT!** Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay criticism is welcome I really want someone to tell me what is wrong so I can fix it…but please do that in PM, thanks! And if I get 10 reviews, then you get a new chapter! But here it is! Haha I forget who it was but I love Keggy! Congrats to whoever made that up! Please leave a review if it was you!**

_Nudge_

It's time for bed and we're trying to figure out the sleeping arrangements. But Max decides that we should just sleep girls on one side, boys on the other. Even though we usually just sleep altogether. But I can tell for some reason that Kellie isn't exactly comfortable with this…she needs Iggy, that I can tell.

_Angel, tell Max that Kellie needs to be with Iggy_

Max looks over and nods to me.

"Never mind, Iggy and Kellie; you guys mind first watch?"

They both agree and Kellie immediately sits next to Iggy, he drops an arm over her shoulder – making her wince in pain.

"Goodnight Max, goodnight Fang, goodnight Angel, goodnight Gassy, Goodnight Iggy and Goodnight Kellie! Goodnight fire, and goodnight stars, goodnight moon and goodnight trees, goodnight…" Max slaps a hand over my mouth, "Thanks Nudge, but we get it." I nod, and then lay my head down to fall asleep.

"I thought her name was Caitlyn…" I hear Gazzy mumble.

"Shut up." Fang says.

"Goodnight Everyone!" I say, but I am shushed and so I fall asleep.

_Kellie_

I wake up to a loud BOOM! My eyes snap open and look for Iggy, I can't find him, he's not anywhere. I hear rustling in the bushes…uh oh, this can't be good, considering my last meeting with Erasers went so well. But out comes The Gasman and Iggy, faces black with ash, laughing hysterically, I start giggling. They look so funny.

"BEST-BOMB-EVER!" Gazzy exclaims, high-fiving Iggy. I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep.

"Who's idea was it to kidnap Kellie?" I hear Iggy ask dropping his voice, I stiffen, but hope no one noticed.

"I don't know why?"

"I just feel really bad for her. She's so fragile. Imagine living with the flock, with no wings, at least a foot shorter, seriously she's as tall as you, weaker bones, and no defensive training. That's what we did to her Gaz. She had friends, a family that loved her. It's not fair."

"Yeah, I guess. She seems to have made friends her, too."

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous of what? That I don't have to play 'Mommy' yeah right."

Gazzy snaps. I feel Iggy come sit next to me, he pulls me into his lap and strokes my hair. I feel horrible, I do not want to split up the Flock, even if that means I have to climb down that wall by myself and get lost in the desert. But slowly I get up as to not further injure my ribs.

"The sunrise is beautiful." I murmur staring straight out the cave where the sun is rising in swirls of pink and orange and yellow.

"What does it look like?" Iggy asks, I feel so sorry for him, but I know he is strong, just not as strong as he would like to be.

"Um, well, it's yellow in the middle, like a bright fiery yellow, and then orange around the rim, and then a little tiny bit of rid just going around the very outside. But altogether the colors make the clouds around us a beautiful pink."

"It sounds very pretty." He whispers as to not wake anyone up, "but what do you look like?"

I have no idea how to answer this question.

"Um, well, I have dark brown hair, and it's really long, like to the upper middle of my back, I have blue eyes with green and hazel around the inside. I have freckles dotting my nose and cheeks, and reddish-pinkish lips." Yup, way to not confuse the blind boy.

"Are you…pretty?" he asks, as if unsure if it was an okay question to ask.

"No." I say getting up to go anywhere else but right here. I get up and start walking through the forest, I walk through brush and bushes, sticks and grass, until finally I find a small little creek. I walk over and sit down next to it. I sit here for a while dipping my feet in and out until I hear a muted thud right behind me, I freeze and slowly turn around. I gasp, there is someone standing right behind me, I look again and breathe out a sigh of relief. It's Fang.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"I followed you."

"Why?"

"Because you seemed upset…and Max made me."

"Yeah, well, I am upset."

"Why?" he asks curiously,

"I don't understand why Gazzy hates me." I say, but Fang only shakes his head.

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't like what you're doing to Iggy."

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything to Iggy." I say, I really don't like being accused of stupid things like that, I mean call me crazy.

"Kellie, Iggy builds bombs."

"Uh huh, he built one this morning."

"Yes and then he got in a fight with Gazzy over _you_ and then went and sat down next to _you_."

"I'm sorry, but why is this, my fault?" Instead of answering Fnag just blinks and then gets up and walks away. Yeah, I'm never getting home.

I walk for a while trying to find camp which has seemed to have conveniently disappeared. Great, this is fun, no really, don't believe me, try getting lost in the woods sometime, really makes you think…about why the hell you can't find camp. I decide to do what I originally promised myself I WOULD NOT do.

"IGGY!" I shout, and then out of nowhere something swoops down and lifts me up. I scream and thrash. And then I am dropped.

Seriously? I try to grab onto something, but it turns out, clouds are not sustainable, sorry to ruin anyone's dream of sleeping on one.

"Gazzy, I told you to tell me when you drop her!" I hear Fang shout, I am still thrashing in the air when something yanks my arms up, ouch. I look up.

"No, no, no, no, no, I can walk, I am not entrusting my life, to you."

"Fine then." Fang says, and then he drops me. I free fall, screaming, thrashing, reaching for nothing and then I'm caught. I realize tears are streaming down my face, hopefully from the wind. I look up, it's Iggy.

"Please don't drop me." I whisper. His mouth is tight, he's upset.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"They just dropped because they wanted to see either your reaction or how long it takes for me to find you."

"Oh."

"Yeah." We fly back down to camp.

"Alright guys, we're going to find a hotel tonight." Max says.

Angel and Nudge barely get time to respond before Fang drops in and encloses an area around him and Max with his wings.

"They're talking about me…and you." Iggy whispers, I nod my nod and then remember he can't see me so I take his hand and put it on my cheek and nod again. Iggy smiles, "Thanks."

"Anytime." I say as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asks me obviously concerned.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." I tell him.

"Change of pans, we're going to Lake Mead and then we'll find a hotel." Max says. Everyone starts packing, I grab my backpack and sling it over my shoulder.

"Ready?" Iggy asks.

"Yup." I say, he scoops me up.

"Um, Iggy, I can walk." I say as I look up at him,

"Yeah, but can you fly?"

"Wow, oh no. No more flying for me." I state, crossing my arms, but Iggy just smirks.

"You're blind, I mean no offense. But no, I can't take the chance of you getting hurt. And I don't trust Gazzy or Fang."

"How do you think you got here?"

"Oh." I say feeling stupid.

"Yeah." He says, still smirking.

"I'm sorry." I say putting my hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry about it."

Fang clears his throat, "we're leaving now." He states.

I look around, everyone has already left.

"I know." Iggy says and then we take off.

**Okay…so what did you think? If I get 10 reviews I put up the next chapter and seriously guys tell me what you want to read! Oh and more reviews equals happier author and happier author equals more updates! See how that works? Haha **** thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! Seriously! And here is the next chapter! Oh, and I have realized I haven't done a disclaimer…ever. So um, Maximum Ride and all the other characters (except Kellie) belong to him. Oh and the song belongs to Suzanne Collins, and I have a link to it on my profile in case you want to hear it…which also doesn't belong to me (the song from the link, not the profile, that's mine)**

_Fang clears his throat, "We're leaving now." I look around, everyone has left already. "I know." Iggy says, and then we take off._

I must say that Iggy is quite the gentleman, I was holding onto him so tight and he never even said anything, he only smiled when he dropped a few feet and without thinking I screamed. We finally landed in a cave, about 2,000 ft about ground, behind a waterfall, great for the "Flock", for me, not so much. I walk over to the edge and look down. I would never admit this, but heights like these terrify me. I look at the waterfall in front of me, it's crystal blue, like Iggy's eyes. I get lost in thought until I am tapped on the shoulder, making me jump, right to the very edge of the cliff. I start to lose my balance, until two lean, strong arms snake around my waist, pulling me back against someone. They cover my eyes. "Guess Who?"

"Iggy."

"Nope." Ugh oh, embarrassment rushes through me, crap.

"My real name is James."  
I sigh in relief and turn around facing Iggy/James.

"You win, what's your prize?" I say sarcastically. Instead Iggy cups my cheek in his hand and slowly his lips find mine. It's short, but bittersweet and perfect.

When we break away I look up at him, and I slowly run my fingers down the side of his face.

"Um, Kellie, this is going to sound really weird, but I can see you."

I snap out of my happy daze and stare at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see you, but only you. Everything else is darkness."

"Hm, every girl's dream." I say jokingly.

"Well that 's weird." Nudge says. I feel my face get hot from embarrassment. Fang, Gazzy, and Max are smirking, perfect.

"Alright, we'll talk about Iggy's weirdness later and then Fang will have a 'talk' with him, but right now Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy, come with me we're going to try and find food." Max says, sounding a little like Nudge for a second there.

"But-" Iggy protests.

"Iggy, Kellie will be fine with Angel for one hour. Let's go." Fang says impatiently. Iggy wraps his arms around me in a hug, he then kisses my forehead. "Be safe." He whispers into my hair.

"I always am." I say back.

"You were kidnapped remember?" he laughs quietly.

"Yeah but it brought me to you." I whisper looking into his eyes and finally knowing he's looking back. He slowly kisses me again, but it's very short.

"But you were still kidnapped." He says with a small laugh.

"You can still see me right?"

"Yeah."

"So I don't have to tell you that I'm rolling my eyes?"

"Nope, I saw that one."

"Good, oh and Iggy."

"Hm?"

"Be safe."

"I will," he murmurs and then he lets go of me, making me long for his warmth. "I love you." I whisper so quietly I can barely even hear it.

"What?" He asks turning around.

"Nothing." I say quickly.

He walks to the edge of the cliff and snaps his wings out, but just before jumping he turns around and softly says to me, "I love you, too."

And then he's gone.

6 hours later and they're still not back.

I can tell that Angel is terrified, all we've heard was a scream and then the sound of a bomb.

"Kellie?" she asks in the adorable voice of hers.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Are they okay?"

"I'm sure they're fine." I say, which seems to relieve her.

"You know why I've always wanted a mother?" she asks, forlornly.

"Why?"

"Because I wish I had someone to sing to me before bed."

"I can sing to you, it's about 10:00 right now, so you can go to sleep and when you wake up they'll be here."

"Okay." She says sweetly, laying her head in my lap. I start to stroke her hair and then take a deep breath.

"Deep in the meadow, under a willow.

A bed of grass grows a soft green pillow

Lay down your head and close your eyes and when they open

The sun will rise

Here it's safe and here it's warm

And here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow hidden far away

A cloak of leaves and moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning they'll wash away

Here it's safe

And here it's warm

And here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet

And tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you"

I finish the song and see Angel is asleep. She looks so angelic. I keep humming to song to myself and eventually drift off…

**Okay as soon as someone tells me they want me to I will update, even if it means like 15 minutes from now because I'm really eager to update (again) but I felt this was a good place to stop, and yeah it was sort of just a filler but I thought it was cute.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I barely got any reviews for the last chapter and I was hoping that maybe I could get more than 2 reviews this time? If there was anything you guys didn't like just tell me! And I will make sure not to do it again! And if you guys want more of something just let me know about that too! Anyway here is chapter 5!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**

I wake up to find myself enwrapped in arms. I'm still sitting against _someone. _I turn around as much as I can with Angel in my lap and kiss Iggy lightly on the jaw, which is about as high as I can reach. His eyes flutter open and he kisses the top of my head.

"Good Morning." Iggy says smiling at me.

"Where were you guys?" I ask.

"Max found some kids she knows and they had a gun, so we had to lay low."

"Are you all okay?"

"Yeah they just clipped my wing." He says, his smile faltering a little as he moved it.

"Oh, Iggy, is there anything I can do?"

"No, it'll be better in a day or two."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not as much when I'm with you."

Oh he's so sweet. I turn again as much as I can with Angel in my lap. He lowers his head and I kiss him. When we break apart, Total trots up, "You did a good job with Angel last night, I liked the song." He says cheerfully.

Iggy, who was giving me a kiss on the cheek stops and I can feel his smile. "You sang for her?" He asks teasingly.

"Yes, she wanted me to!" I say defensively.

"Can I hear it?" he requests.

"No," I say lightly. Total starts to walk away and tries to jump over Iggy's outstretched wings, but instead hits them causing Iggy to yell in pain.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, the worry clear in my voice.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He grunts. He reaches back and touches his wing. "But I won't be flying for 2-3 days.

Several hours later

"Okay since we failed to find food last night, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel, please come with me." Max sort of commands.

As they each jump off the cliff Nudge, Angel and Gazzy each say goodbye, Max waves to us, and Fang just smirks.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Iggy asks.

"Well, we're trapped in a cave 2,000 ft in the air, so pizza isn't an option."

"Yeah I guess you're right. But why did you lie to me?" he asks, I rack my brain, I didn't lie about anything.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I asked what you looked like, before I could see you."

"Yes, and I obviously told you. Did I anything I say not meet my appearance."

"Yes."

"Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure I have brown hair, blue eyes and freckles!"

"Yeah, but when I asked if you were pretty you said no."

"That's because I'm not." I say covering my face with my hands.

Iggy gently moves my hands from my face, "You're right. You're beautiful."

"No please don't say that."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"You're beautiful."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." I say, he chuckles.

"Okay how about we play 20 questions" I ask.

"Um, alright, you go first."

"Favorite color?"

I: Blue

K: I don't know

"Favorite Place?"

I: The Mountains

K: New York City

Favorite Book?

I: I can't read  
K: The Hunger Games

Favorite Country

I: Antarctica  
K: France

Favorite Sports Team

I: We never got to watch it enough

K: Villanova

Favorite Food

I: Anything  
K: I don't know

Favorite Movie

I: The Terminator

K: The Tourist

Favorite Animal

I: Bird duh

K; haha, I gues I'll have to go with bird

Favorite Sport?

I: Does blowing things up count?

K: I don't like sports

Favorite Band?

I: Ummm, I don't know

K: BoyslikeGirl

Favorite Song?

I: Forget You

K: Heels Over Head

Favorite Singer?

I: Um, Eminem

K: Taylor Swift

Favorite Celebrity?

I: Will Ferrell

K: Taylor Swift

"Wow we have like nothing in common." Iggy says when we're done.

"That's not true!" I yell, he raises an eyebrow.

"We both like Villanova."

"No you decided that I like Villanova."

"Oh, well there is one thing we have in common." I say as he pulls me into his lap.

"What's that?" he murmurs into my shoulder.

"We both think that Fang could smile some more."

We both laugh, especially because of the show Nudge put on just to make Fang smile and he just sighed and walked away this morning.

"That's true." Iggy says after we stop laughing.

"And we have another thing too." He whispers into my ear pulling me against him.

"What would that be?" I ask.

"We both like it here, like this." I smile.

"You're right but you know what we like even better?" I ask turning halfway to face him.

"Wha-" he starts but then I kiss him, his arms go around my waist and mine around his nick, until finally when my lungs are about to burst, I break away.

"Wow," I say turning back around and leaning against him.

"That about sums it up." He chuckles, wrapping his arms around me.

"So…what is it like being able to see only one person?" I ask.

"It depends on who that person is."

I giggle. "You're sweet, I hope you know that." I say.

"Mm-hm." He says leaning down, our lips 1 inch away, closer, closer – "GUYS!' Max shouts from the entry of the cave, I jump.

"What?" Iggy says annoyed.

"We found Mom, Ella, Jeb, Dylan, Kate, Star, Richet, Starfish Boy and….Maya." She says.

"Oh, um okay." Iggy says confused, "but I can't fly."

"Yeah well, Dylan and I will carry you and Fang will carry Kellie." Max says just as Fang and Dylan drop in glaring at each other. I really, really don't want to fly with Fang but I decide to be easy and I don't protest.

"Ready?" Fang says after picking me up.

"Yup," Max and Dylan say simultaneously, Fang glares at Dylan. But instead of ripping his head off like I thought he would, Fang starts to run and then jumps off the edge, which makes my heart drop. After about 15 awkward minutes, I break the silence.

"So, do you know your real family?" I ask.

"No, just my mother's name."

"Really? If you don't mind what is it?" I ask gently not sure if this is a sore spot, but he tells me anyway and something seems off and then it clicks.

"Fang how old was your mother when you were born?"

"16, 17."

"And did she…die?"

"Yes."

"Fang I think you're my…"

**Okay that was really long 6 pages in single space and 12 font! But anyway anyone who can guess what Kellie says next gets to be put in the story! So review because…**

**More reviews = happier author**

**Happier author = faster updates! **

**Okay so tell me what you think and I would like to remind you that whether or not you have an account you can review! So please I let's try for **_**at least**_** 5, I only got 2 last chapter and I'm feeling a little unloved! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay everyone…no one got it, but I have another contest that you can read about at the bottom of the chapter, and I know this chapter doesn't talk about what you're all waiting for too much, but they'll discuss it in the next chapter or the one after that. So anyway enjoy!**

"Fang, I think you're my…nephew." I say with a giggle, since he's older than me, stronger than me, and all dark and scary. His eyes flicker for a second then go back to normal. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I had a sister who got pregnant at 16, and then died, but we were all told the baby died. But we have pictures and he has your eyes."

"So, a lot of people have dark eyes, and I'm sure your sister was special and all but a lot of teen girls get pregnant."

"Really? So a lot of people look just like you? And have the name Nicholas…I don't think so. You look just like her." I tell him, getting a little annoyed.

"Then why didn't you notice sooner?" he snaps, apparently this might be a sore spot.

"Because." I snapped back, not wanting to talk about it.

"Because why?" he says louder.

"BECAUSE SHE DIED BEFORE I WAS BORN!" I shout, tears clouding my vision. My mother used to cry every year on her birthday, it used to make me want to do anything I could to cheer her up. "Oh, I'm sorry." He mumbles,

"It's okay. My mother, she just, it was a bad loss, and I don't think she ever really got over it, and when you, um, died, it seemed to just be like the last straw you were the only part of Jamie they had left, and then, you were gone."

I look up into his eyes and see a flash of either hope or sadness or maybe even both. So I drop the subject hoping we can talk about it some more soon.

We land with a muted thud in a driveway, the house is adorable, it's a little one story house with flowers in the window boxes. I'm half expecting to see the 7 dwarves walk out. But then Fang clears his throat, "Um, you can get down now."

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry." I say letting go and then falling on my butt, which knocks the wind out of me.

"Oof." Escapes my mouth, I look up to see Fang chuckle at me,

"Alright there Auntie?" he jokes. But he extends his arm to help me up, I'm about to take it when two strong arms grab me and lift me up, it's Iggy.

"Hey, what happened?" he asks pulling me up into a hug,

"Oh I just um, fell." He smiles at my expense,  
"Be more careful." He teases,

"Mh-hm and you stop kidnapping people." I joke back.

"…Fine, but I'll need a bribe." Ummm…"But Fang is right there."

"Yeah." He smirks,

"Just put me down now," I demand.

"I don't think so." He teases.

"Just put her down Ig." Fang says, and so Iggy does, looking hurt, I stand on my tip-toes and whisper in his ear, "Just wait a little, I promise." His face breaks into a grin ss if I have ever let him do more than kiss me.

"Do we have a tramp among us?" Fang jokes, making me blush deeply.

"Farthest thing from it." Iggy mutters, only half joking.

"Iggy!" I say playfully hitting his shoulder. I am not that prude…am I? No, I'm not.

"Well I'm going to find Max." Fang says, walking into the house silently, in a way that is a little creepy, especially since he might be my nephew.

Iggy wraps his arms around my waist when Fang is finally inside.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you." He mumbles into my shoulder, tickling me a little.

"It's okay, I'll get over it." I tell him.

"You know how cute you are when you blush?" he asks.

"Iggy!"

"Don't 'Iggy' me!" he laughs, doing a bad impression of me. I turn around so that I'm facing him. And just look at him for a while.

"Where are we?" I finally ask, he seems a little confused by the randomness of this question, but soon gets over it.

"Max's Mom's house." He says like he has some less than fond memories, but I drop it.

"And why aren't we going in?" I ask.

"Because-'

"IGGGGGGGGGGGGGYY!" A girl comes running out of the house in a blur. She runs straight into his arms, where I was just a second ago…who is this?

Just calm down, she's probably just a friend, a very close, drop dead gorgeous blond bombshell friend, and then she kisses him and not in any way I have and probably will wait a while before I do; yeah it's that bad. Without thinking I take off down the street as fast as I can.

**Iggy**

I'm struggling to get Kate off of me; I need to go get Kellie. How do I know she's gone? Because you tend to notice when the only person, in the whole world you can see, suddenly takes off.

Finally I get Kate off me, and I snap out my wings to go find Kellie, but think better of it and start to run.

**Kellie**

I keep running down the street when I start to hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and stop to find Iggy still running head on towards me. Crap. He's not stopping. I'm frozen and then he smashes into me, I almost smash my head against the ground but Iggy, who is also falling, somehow catches me, but we still fall, we keep tumbling down the hill until finally we stop in a small patch of sand by a pond. Ouch, that really hurt. I reach up and feel my forehead bleeding, but there's no cut, I reach up further and I feel a hot wet spot on my head. I accidentally let out a whimper when pain sears through my head and leg, I look down to my leg and see a huge slash starting at my knee and heading all the way towards my ankle. It is bleeding a lot and it's _killing_ me. I look up to make sure Iggy is okay, he has a split lip but that's it, thank goodness he's not hurt too bad.

"Oh my-Kellie how did this happen?" he asks suddenly worried about me.

"Well, you sort of tackled me down a hill." I say sarcastically.

"No, not that, I mean you're…everything."

"I don't know…I mean it was gravel. I'm surprised you noticed anyway." I snap.

"Why wouldn't I notice?" he asks suddenly annoyed.

"Because you were too busy sucking face with you're girlfriend you failed to mention!" I shout

"I don't have a girlfriend!" he yells back.

"Oh really!" I say stomping away.

"NO! Kellie! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Yeah well it sounded like that! I won't be some toy of yours Iggy! I didn't think you were like that!" I shout, I sit down on a big rock, with my face in my hands and my back towards Iggy, hoping he is where I left him, like 600ft away. I accidentally let a tear slip down my cheek, accompanied by another one and then another one and before I know it I'm full on crying. Ugh, I'm so stupid. Suddenly I feel arms wrap around my waist, but I push them off and scooch up to get away. But Iggy just walks around so he's in front of me, "Oh hey," he coos, kneeling down, "don't cry." He says, softly wiping away my tears.

"No," I whimper.

"No what?" he asks confused.

"No, don't be so thoughtful." I say softly, making us fall into a silence.

"You know I'm not like that right?" he asks suddenly, making me look up at him.

"Like what?" I ask, but then remembering what I said before.

"A jerk, or a, a player." He says, quietly; looking me in the eye.

"I don't know Iggy, you never told me about her, and then obviously you had some sort of connection, because I don't think that's how you greet 'just friends'."

"No, no, we weren't, like….boyfriend and girlfriend, we used to just…"

"Oh, but why was it only that."

"Because that's all she wanted, I asked her if she wanted to be like, for real, but she didn't."

"Oh, did you ever…"

"No! Never, I, um, would stop it before that…long before that." He says blushing, which than makes me blush.

"Okay."

"Yeah, and Kellie?" he says, taking my face in his warm soft hands.

"Hm?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Mm-hm." I say as he leans in, and our lips touch,

"And Iggy, I love you." I murmur, against his chest, where he's holding me tight.

"Why, don't we go back?" he asks.

"Will Kate be there?" I ask, unsure what she will do when she sees me.

"Yeah."

"Let's go." I say with a smile, I can't wait to see her face when she sees us, I look up at Iggy, and it looks like he's worried, but I don't say anything, and then he scoops me up and we start flying back towards the house.

**Okay guys, whoever can guess Kate's reaction when Kellie and Iggy get back to the house, gets to be put in the story! So good luck! And the first person to finish this Maximum Ride quote also gets to be put in the story!**

**Okay so here is the quote:**

**Fang: "Man, you weigh a freaking ton. What have you been eating, rocks?"  
Max: what does Max say? First one to answer gets to be put in the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! My best friend's grandfather died and it was really hard on her, so I had to help a little, and so I couldn't find time to type. But I just counted and I have 170 pages written for this story in a notebook, because even though I don't update everyday, I write everyday! I only got a few reviews for the last chapter, I was wondering what exactly you guys want to see! Seriously, I'll put it in the story as soon as I can! And anyway, the winner of the last contest was….Swahili! So she's going to be in the story (not this chapter sorry, but within the next five) Anyway on with the story!**

_"Let's go." I say with a smile, I can't wait to see her face when she sees us, I look up at Iggy, and it looks like he's worried, but I don't say anything, and then he scoops me up and we start flying back towards the house_.

We land in the front yard of Max's Mom's House, "You ready?" Iggy asks, taking my hand and squeezing it.

"Will Kate be in here?" I ask, not sure if I want to go in anymore.

"Most likely."

"Okay."

So we head in through the front door, right ahead of me is the kitchen, where the lights are all on, to the left is a cozy but spacious family room, to my right is what I presume is the dining room, with a simple, yet elegant, crystal chandelier. And right between the kitchen and the family room is a hallway leading to 4 rooms – bedrooms I'm guessing- and then right at the end of the long hallway is a bathroom.

As I walk into the kitchen all eyes are on me.

".That." Kate practically growls, man, if looks could kill we'd be at my funeral by now.

"This is my um…girlfriend." Iggy says wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling my a little closer.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT ME?" Kate screams, flailing her arms around, until jumping up and getting right in Iggy's face, while pushing me slightly away.

"You. Said. You. Love. me." She hisses menacingly.

"Kate, listen, I'm really sorry, but you're the one who said that you didn't want to be official, and I never said that." He says a little less than gently, but not jerkish.

"Fine!" she snaps, turning to me.

"How many times has he said he loved you? None right!" she says so hatefully it makes me wince, and actually believe that Iggy could never love me.

"Twice." I say softly, surprisingly Iggy pulls me closer and kisses me on the forehead.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear, making my feel even dizzier than I already feel because of all the blood loss.

"EAHHHHHHH!" Kate screams and then right before she runs out she turns around and the next thing I see is her hand coming right for my face, the slap is so hard that I would have fallen if Iggy wasn't holding me. And it's just my luck that between my blood loss and this, that I pass out in Iggy's arms.

I wake up in a bed and I have to say that I have pretty much come to accept that there is no hope that it's mine. I flutter my eyes open and the first thing I see is Iggy.

"Hey." He says sadly.

"Hey." I say groggily.

"How're you feeling?" he asks gently. My stomach growls and he smiles.

"Hungry," I say with a grin matching his.

"Gazzy, can you go make her some soup?" Iggy asks looking up. I look over and see Gazzy, man I didn't even realize he was there.

"Sure." He mumbles, walking out with a malicious grin, but I shake it off, he's only 10. 10 year olds entertain themselves well.

As soon as the door closes Iggy comes and sits on the bed, "So how's your head?" he asks, gently pushing my hair back.

"It feels fine." I insist sitting up, but then falling when a wave of vertigo hits me.

"Hey, no, stay down." He tells me so gently it makes me smile a little.

"Here, let me prop you up on some pillows." He says, first pulling up my pillows and then me.

"Thanks Iggy."

"No, you don't have to thank me. I'm happy to do this for you." He says leaning in closer and closer and then Gazzy bursts through the door with a tray a bowl of soup.

"Here." He says, shoving it at Iggy who then places it on my lap.

"Thank you Gazzy!" I call out as he walks away. I take a big spoonful and savoring the warmth, it tastes a little off but who am I to judge? It was made by a nine year old bird boy. Before I know it the soup is gone, but instead of feeling better, I feel worse. Almost…sick. And then it hits me.

**Iggy**

I watch as Kellie's face goes pale, oh jeeze; she's gonna barf.

I quickly grab a small trash bucket and put it I her lap. Pulling her to the side of the bed so she's sitting next to me, I rub her back, up and down, while she retches. She isn't stopping, it's been 5 minutes now, all the food is out of her but she's still throwing up, only nothing is coming out. Finally, when I'm about to go get Dr.M, she stops. Her whole body shaking and I realize she's crying.

"Hey, now, don't cry." I say as gently as possible.

"I'm sorry." She whimpers. Sorry?

"For what?" I ask her.

"That you had to see that." She replies, still not looking at me.

"No, don't be sorry, it could be me tomorrow."

"I love you." She says weakly.

"I love you too sweetie, now get some rest." I say, I lean down and kiss her forehead, and then go to walk out.

"Wait! Will you stay?" she asks meekly.

"Sure." I say, laying down next to her.

"Hold on." She murmurs, she then rummages through her bag and gets up and walks into the bathroom, I hear the sound of an electric toothbrush and she comes back out 2 minutes later. Kellie lies back down and I wrap my arms around her. Soon I hear her breathing slow. I look down carefully at her, I love her so much.

**Max**

"What's up?" Fang asks softly, obviously he's noticed I've been acting weird.

"I just, I don't know, I want to be free again. I need to get out of this house, but I also want to know that we actually have a place to go back to, and I think that if we leave again that my Mom and Ella might start to get upset. Ugh, does this even make sense?" I ramble, throwing myself into Fang's strong and capable arms, he starts to stroke that perfect spot between my wings.

"I have an idea." He murmurs into my hair.

"Hm?"

"Why don't we get a house?" he whispers, I can tell he's excited.

"Um, I think the Flock needs us, plus I don't really want to leave Iggy and Kellie aloe, not her, but him, he's all over her, did you see them in the kitchen when they first walked in."

"No…I mean one big house for all of us."

That could actually work.

**Okay guys, please tell me what you think! I live for reviews. And I really do want to know what you guys want to see! If I get at least 8 reviews then I will update again today! So review, please! And here is the next contest! The winner gets a sneak peek of the next chapter, annnddd….they get to be put in a minor part of the story!**

_**Question:**_

_**So why do you think that Kellie started throwing up? **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry it took me sooooo long to update! I'm really sorry but I'll be updating more frequently now! So left me know what you guys want to see, like I know how some authors say that and then don't do what you say, I'll do the first five things you guys tell me! Haha soooo there's the challenge be one of the first 5! Good luck! And don't forget to review!**

**Kellie**

"Wake up." Iggy coos lightly shaking me.

"No." I grumble, I hear him laugh. I go to sit up but then think better of it and lay back down.

"Oh no you don't!" Iggy says scooping me up and tossing me over his shoulder. "NO Iggy put me down!" I shriek.

"I'm sorry about this." He chuckles putting me down, fully clothed in the shower.

"You wouldn't dare." I growl, but he does. He turns the water on, freezing cold I might add, and I scream, while he just laughs. While he's laughing I grab him and pull him in.

"Ahhhhh!" he yells, not finding it funny anymore, now it's my turn to laugh.

"Kellie" he sings, I look up at him and he sprays me with one of those nozzles that move.

"IGGY!" I scream, infuriated.

"I love you too!" he shouts. Time. For. Payback.

I jump on his back and steal the nozzle and then spray in down the back of his shirt.

"Gah!" he shouts, "Alright truce!"

"Fine." I say walking out in sopping wet clothes, I shiver and his arms are immediately around me.

"Are you cold?" he murmurs into my shoulder, "Yes" I whisper.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I state, he chuckles, "Why?" he asks.

"Because I said so." I reply.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize we had a new dictator." He smirks.

"Iggy!"

"What?"

"That was mean!" I say, pretending to pout and then I make my lip quiver.

"Hey, no don't cry! I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" he coos turning me around and pulling me to him. I start to giggle and he holds me at arms length.

"You weren't really crying were you?" I shake my head no and he drops my arms and turn away so he isn't facing me and crosses his arms.

"Iggy?" I ask shyly, no response, "Please Ig, I'm sorry. Don't be mad." Again, no response, "please don't leave me." I whisper, accidentally letting a tear roll down my cheek, but only o ne and I wipe it away before he turns around.

"Alright." I say quietly, pulling myself together.

"Where are we again?" I ask him.

"Arizona. Why?" he asks me, turning around and facing me, humor in his eyes, but then it is gone and replaced by care.

"No, why are you crying?" he murmurs pulling me back into him.

"I wasn't" I protest.

"Yes you were."

"Fine, how could you tell?" I ask cautiously.

"Because you look different after you cry, more vulnerable." He tells me.

"Oh, ok then." I reply.

"But why were you crying?" he repeats.

"Because I thought you didn't want me anymore." I whisper into his shoulder.

"And why would that make you cry?" he persists.

"Because I love you more than you know."

"Ha! I think it's the other way around."

"Really?" I say with a smirk.

"Kellie, I love you so much I would go anywhere just to be with you. I can't stand the thought of Richet ever touching you and I sometimes find myself pinching myself to make sure you're not a dream." He confesses.

"Oh, really, because I love you to the point that I would do anything or go anywhere just to make sure we stayed together and when I say Kate kissing you, well I thought I was going to breakdown right there. I love you Iggy, with all my heart." I say, wrapping my arms around him for a hug. I smile as he pulls me closer and I look up at him.

"Who's Richet?" I ask.

"He's a guy Fang met when he left."

"Oh, why did you say his name?"

"Because he was staring at you when we came in and wanted to carry you to a bed."

"Oh, that's weird, why do you keep him around?" I ask.

"We don't, they found us." He says remorsefully.

"Oh wonder why, not like Kate would care." I say with a smirk when someone knocks on the door.

"Kellie? Is Iggy In there?" Max asks.

"Um, yeah, come in guys." I say. Max and Fang walk in and I take a step to pull myself off of Iggy, Fang smirks.

"Why are you wet? Both of you." He says.

"Well, um, we took a shower." I start, Iggy snickers, I then face palm when I realize what it sounds like. "No, I mean not like that, our clothes were on, and we um.." ughhhhhhhhh, I am so stupid.

"Never mind we don't want to know." Max says smirking at my deep blush.

"Ok everyone we all have some things to discuss." Max says, looking at her Flock and me. Hmmm, wonder what it could be. Let's just hope it has nothing to do with my blunder about the shower earlier today.


	9. Chapter 9

**Why Am I Here Again?  
Ok guys I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update, but I have to say I was very very disappointed in the last chapter, I got one review. Just one! So this time I want to get 5, just five and for every one less I kill off a character in this order.**

Fang  
Max  
Iggy and Kellie (they go together)  
Angel and Nudge (I figure why don't I just kill off the whole flock while I'm at it)  
Dylan

So unless you want to get stuck with Dylan, and that's it you might want to review. But because I don't really want to kill off any characters, I am going to say that an idea for a story is equal to a review so if you leave an idea in your review then two people will be saved. 

"Ok everyone we all have some things to discuss." Max says, looking at her Flock and me.  
"First we need to talk about Iggy. He can see Kellie but none of the rest of us." Nudge states, looking a little put out, I kind of wonder if maybe she likes Iggy.  
"Why do you liiiikkke him?" Gazzy teases.  
"NO! It's just that we never go out and the more people who get to see my outfits the better and Kellie has been able to go out her whole life to show off her cute outfits, have you ever noticed how cute her outfits are? I mean really she always has the cutest shoes and shirts. Not that I don't like your jeans Kellie I really do it's just everyone has skinny jeans, then again you haven't been wearing your skinny jeans lately you've been wearing white skinny jeans which are really cute especially how you roll them up at the ankle and I'm sure Iggy appreciates you're skinny jeans but he would probably like short skirts better because he also like beach bun-"  
"Shut up!" Gazzy shouts, "I was just joking!" I look over at Iggy and his face is red.  
"You like beach what?" I joke.  
"Beach bunnies." Fang corrects.  
"Do you? Never would have guessed. Not like you stare at my legs or anything." I trail on, enjoying the fact that Iggy is getting redder and redder by the second.  
"Never mind guys, let's get back on topic." Max demands in a good, leaderly way.  
I look around the table to see everyone scoffing, Max at the head of the picnic table that we're sitting around in Max's mom's backyard. Angel and Nudge are on either side of Max. Fang is at the other head of the table. Angel is next to Gazzy who I'm sitting across from with Iggy by my side discreetly holding my hand.  
"Yeah Nudge I agree, it's weird, but we can't do anything about it so we'll ask Jeb next time we see him." Max states.  
"Any other news before Fang and I make an announcement?" she questions, daring anyone to say something and interrupt her announcement. But Fang speaks up,  
"Um we think...Kellie and I are related."  
"Related how?" Iggy asks.  
"Like…aunt and nephew." Fang says.  
"Seriously Fang?" Max asks, looking a little shocked. Fang nods and then the whole Flock starts cracking up.  
"What?" Fang asks. Everyone just ignores him and keeps laughing.  
"What is so funny?" I demand, again no response. I wait 2 minutes and ask again.  
"It's just that Fang is 'Mr. Tall, Dark and Mysterious' and you're…you." Iggy explains.  
"What do you mean that I'm 'me'?"  
"It's just that you're so small and smiley compared to Fang." Iggy backtracks.  
"Oh…so that's it?" I ask.  
"I guess so." Fang responds dryly.  
"Ok, well again we'll talk to Jeb about this." Max states.  
"Now for our announcement…WE'RE BUYING A HOUSE!"  
"ZOMG!" Nudge squeals.  
"Do we get to go house hunting if we do we should be on that TV show you know the one, House Hunters, and I want a house that has like a TON on windows 'cause windows make everything feel spacier, not that this house isn't great it's just a little cramped sometimes, but I love this backyard and I'm really going to miss it…."  
"Nudge, sweetie, could you maybe save it." Max asks nicely.  
"Sorry." Nudge mumbles sadly, before bouncing right back.  
"But actually we already bought a house, and everyone will be sharing a floor with one person, or like their 'floor partner', but choose wisely because there is no switching." Max tells us but looks at Fang.  
As she says this Iggy squeezes my hand, and Angel and Nudge squeal and hug.  
"When do we move in?" I ask.  
"Tomorrow." Max almost squeals.  
"Alright you guys can go!" she says.  
Iggy and I get up, but decide to go for a walk around town.  
As we stroll thought the small town Iggy takes my hand.  
"So where did you guys get the money from?" I ask.  
"We used to do air shows." He says, smiling down at me.  
"No way!" I exclaim.  
"Yeah, through CSM, but we quit when we started getting attacked." He says with a laugh.  
"That is so cool!"  
"Yeah it was pretty fun!"  
"Wow." I say, Iggy laughs.  
"So do you think the house will be big?" I ask.  
"Probably, each of us gets $1,000,000 every two months."  
"That's a ton of money."  
"Yeah, it's too much if you ask me."  
We fall into a comfortable silence, just taking everything in. Some of these girls are really getting on my nerves, all their double takes at Iggy. I can't blame them though with his perfectly shaggy blond hair and crystal blue eyes, easy smile and lean but muscular build, he's adorable. But seriously, we're holding hands, it's not like we don't look like a couple.  
"What's wrong?" Iggy asks.  
"Oh, nothing" I grumble, which makes him chuckle.  
"What's wrong?" he murmurs, pulling me into him.  
"You can't see them but I can. Every girl we have passed has stared at you like a piece of meat. It's driving me crazy!" I ramble.  
"And why would that bother you?" he teases.  
"Because I love you." I murmur.  
"You know I only have eyes for you." He whispers, pulling me even closer.  
"That's only because I'm the only one you can see." I mumble.  
"Yeah, but you let me see." He whispers into my ear with a light laugh that makes me shiver.  
"Why don't we get something to eat?" he offers when he let's go of me and we start walking.  
"Sure how about this little place?" I say pointing to a small classic diner.  
"Sure." He agrees so we cross the street and head over, the only problem, I can already see a waitress literally staring out the window with her mouth hanging open, want to take a guess at what she's staring at I'll give you a hint, it starts with the letter 'I' and ends with 'my boyfriend'  
**Okay guys so I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Why Am I Here Again?**

**Ok guys, thanks no characters will be killed off, because I got 5 reviews last chapter. Anyway, here is chapter 10!**

We walk into the old fashioned black and white diner, with the vinyl red booths, and classic black and white tile floors.

"Can I help you?" a spunky blond asks.

"Um yeah, table for two." Iggy says, staring right into my eyes, I giggle a little and the hostess smiles politely, then leading us to our table. We sit in one of the cute little booths by the window and the hostess tells us that our waiter will be right with us.

"So, girls were staring at me back there?" Iggy asks with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself." I joke.

"Oh, I'm not." He says seriously, but I can see the laughter in his eyes.

"You know before you came-"

"Was kidnapped." I cut in, he smirks, but goes on, "I used to have to eat with Gazzy."

"What's so bad about that?" I ask, frowning slightly.

"He didn't tell me about all the girls who check me out." He laughs.

"Ugh, forget that I even told you!" I say putting my head in my hands.

"Hi, I'm Kristen, I'll be your waitress today." A perky voice says suddenly. I sit up and Iggy smirks, I then proceed to give him a 'Wipe that look off your face' glare, but he ignores it.

"So, what can I get you? Really, anything." She says looking directly at Iggy, I glare at her, but she's too busy staring at Iggy to notice.

"Um, I'll just have water." He says, holding back a laugh.

"Okaaaay, and what will your sister have?" she asks in that now annoying voice.

"Um, I'm right here." I say, putting up my arm a little.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're brothers having water, does that mean you want water too? Or how about some lemonade, that's always a hit with the kids." She says. I feel my jaw drop a little; I actually have no idea what to say, but Iggy steps in,

"Chrissy was it? Never mind I don't really care, she's my _fiancée_. So shut up." I feel my jaw drop ever more, but I close it and just nod.

"What?" she screeches a little.

"Yup." I say, moving to the other side of the booth and sitting next to Iggy, but he has other plans; he pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around me.

"Fine." She snaps, "What do you want?"

"Another waitress." Iggy states.

9:00 pm

Iggy and I are snuggled up on the couch watching some horror movie of Gazzy's, our feet are intertwined underneath a blanket, the rest of the Flock either on the love seat (Max and Fang) in a chair (Angel) or just on the carpet (Ella, Nudge and Gazzy) I start to watch the movie but soon distracted by Iggy, I'm aware of his arm around me, of our feet knotted together, and his soft breathing.

"So where did fiancée come from?" I whisper to Iggy.

"I don't know it sounded more official." He chuckles.

"So what's this movie about?" I ask.

"Blowing things up, people dying, pretty much what would happen if Itex took over the world." He chuckles. I try and focus on the movie but I flinch when something else explodes.

"Are you scared?" Iggy asks, only half teasing.

"No" I reply, but then give myself away but accidently looking away when a sky scraper full of people explodes.

"I think you are." He teases pulling me closer.

"Okay, fine, I'm afraid alright?" I confess, hiding in Iggy's chest, finally being able to just not look, the fire I'm okay with, but it's all the deaths that I can't watch.

"We can go into another room if you want." He murmurs into my hair, stroking my back.

"No, that's ok." I say into his shoulder, my voice muffled.

"Really I've seen this movie a million times." He persists.

"No, this seems like your type of movie." I tell him, still hidden safely in his shoulder.

"My thing?" he asks, whisper laughing.

"Yeah." I look up at him, smiling a little.

"What?" I ask, giggling a little when he just stares at me. And before I know it he's scooped me up and is carrying me to my bedroom."

"Ahh…sh**." Iggy exclaims, stumbling over something in the dark.

"Shhhh!" Gazzy yells furiously, Max and Fang break away from their game of tonsil hockey for a second to laugh at Iggy.

"Where were you going?" Fang asks suspiciously looking at Iggy.

"Nowhere." Ig replies a little guiltily.

"Where were you going Ig?" Max cuts in.

"Nowhere, Kellie just didn't like the movie."

"Oh, really?" Fang says sarcastically.

"Yeah these may be your home movies, but it's pretty scary to those of us who aren't supposed to save the world." I tell them. And for the first time I see Fang smile, like a real smile. The whole Flock just stares at me…until they burst out laughing. I would walk away but I'm stuck in Iggy's arms. The only one not laughing is Ella.

"Hey, the first time I saw this movie I had nightmares for weeks. She's right; this is, like, a horror movie."

"Thank you Ella." I huff crossing my arms.

"Come on." Iggy drawls, putting me down and taking my hand. He leads me out the back door and into the lush green garden. For a house that small I did not expect this.

The back door leads right onto a 10 by 10 platform that is covered by a wooden awning with twinkling lights wrapped around it, leading from this is a 5 feet wide pond, surrounding the deck, but there is a small bridge. We walk over the bridge and see a small stone path surounded by lush green trees, blooming bushes with red purple white pink blue and yellow flowers, and the thickest, greenest grass I have ever seen. We walk down the path for about 15 feet. And then the stone path we were following splits into 3. I turn to my right and see that it leads to a beautiful sparkling blue pool with tile matching the path surrounding it, with a water fall going into the pool and a bar with 3 stools around it, there are also chaise lounges with matching umbrellas, and it all matches the color of the stone path.

To my left I can see a large stone fountain, emptying into a small pond where I can just make out 2 orange and black fish, swimming around each other. And finally straight ahead of us is the most massive tree I have ever seen, not only is it gigantic but it is also incredibly wide. On the branches are electric lanterns that are softly glowing. But surrounding this huge tree is a light wooden platform about 3 feet off the ground with a large black leather bench going around the perimeter of the platform. Big flower pots full of blooming flowers are behind the benches, but right in the middle, surrounding the tree trunk is a large circular glass table with black armless leather chairs going around it, waiting for a beautiful feast to begin. About 8 feet away from the table are two high tables about 4-5 feet apart with 2 barstools each. All in all it is gorgeous.

"Which way do you want to go?" Iggy murmurs into my ear, pulling me against him.

"I don't know." I breathe.

"Did you see the fourth path?" he asks.

"What I ask confused, but then I look down and see there is a fourth path, it's just hidden. But Iggy pushes back the leaves covering it and I step into the most magnificent meadow I have ever seen…

**Well I hope you guys liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I'm crazy sorry this isn't a chapter but...I have FOUR already written! Isn't that awesome? They're long chapters because I finally got my own laptop so no more writing in the living room, yaaaaaay! I'm super excited to get back on top of my stories espicially this one! **

**Buuuuuut the thing is, before I can post these new amazingly long chapters...I need a beta, the person I was using has seemed to have fallen off the face of the earth, and I'm getting really antsy cause I really want to update...so if you're willing to beta for me please please leave me a review or drop me a PM! And here is sneak preview from one of the chapters yet to come! **

"HEY GRIFFITHS!" Ugh, teenage boys always do find a way to ruin the peace, I just feel bad for that Griffiths kids, they sounded mad. I slip some earbuds in and look down at my phone to see if maybe Iggy texted again, and to my suprise, (and delight) he did.

"You seemed really upset last night, it was like sleeping next to an injured puppy, you have to tell me about you're dream when you get back...while you're eating the breakfast I just made. Hurry up before it gets cold! Again, I love you!

-Iggy"

I giggle a little, where did he learn to be so sweet? I'm definitely not complaining though. I look down and look at all of the cracks in the sidewalk, and remember the saying, "The cracks in the cement are a reminder that no matter how strong you are, you can break." For some reason now it's making sense to me, or maybe I actually needed the visual. I don't know why, but right now, Iggy reminds me of the cement. I can't picture him breaking though, he's...Iggy. I know that sounds insane, but that's how I think of him, unbreakable. I hear the kids shouting again, louder this time, and I look back just in time to see one of them hit me from behind. I fall to the ground right away, and oh my gosh it hurts! What the heck? I rip my earbuds out and look up at him. His fist comes down on my cheek, I hear myself scream.

"I WARNED YOU GRIFFITHS, THAT IF YOU EVER CAME BACK I WOULD HURT YOU!" He yells in my face...

Sound good? Tell me what you think...and remember I desperatly need a beta! And please vote in the poll I have on the profile!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! So it's been a really really long time since I've had -real- update! I'm super excited. I'll be updating a LOT more now because I got a laptop for Christmas so I don't have to write in the FAMILY ROOM! That was sooo awkward! Anyway, please review and the next chapters will be a lot better than this! And I found an **_**amazing **_**beta, Kylie Max! Thank you so much!**

**PLEASE READ:**

**THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER POSTED WAS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE, THE STORY THAT YOU READ WAS A SNEAK PEAK OF WHAT IS TO COME IN THIS STORY! THIS CHAPTER FOLLOWS CHAPTER 10.**

**Kellie P.O.V.**

The regular path turns into a petite bridge with beautiful cross pattern sides, going over a small trickling creek that wraps itself around a little open meadow.

The grass is a lighter, almost softer shade of green, and the strands are a little bit thinner, more delicate than the regular grass, but it's so soft on my bare feet. Lot of dainty wild flowers grow at random throughout the meadow in purples and yellow, twirling in the soft breeze, around the inner perimeter of the creek are small outdoor lights that cast a soft glow on the meadow.

"It's beautiful." I say breathily, Iggy simply wraps his arm around me and pulls me in closer to him, as we walk into the middle of the meadow. I kiss him lightly on the cheek and we lay down, hand in hand. I roll over to face him and he smiles at me.

"You know, if you look up, the stars are supposed to be really bright." He tells me, I feel almost guilty that I get to see the magnificent stars while he can only see one person.

**Iggy P.O.V.**

I know that I should at least pretend to gaze at the stars like Kellie is, but it's so much more interesting to watch her. She's graceful in a way that I don't think other girls her age are. But she is also so painfully naive. Doesn't find herself beautiful, it's frustrating! But I love her. What an awesome feeling, loving someone, I think to myself. And as if on cue, Kellie rolls over and into my side, cuddling up into me, I can tell she's asleep, not just because of her closed eyes, but the shallow, calm breathing. So tonight, I'm lucky enough to fall asleep with her in my arms.

**Kellie P.O.V.**

I wake up lying in the grass, encased in Iggy's strong arms, and the last thing I can remember is Iggy kissing me on the forehead. I'm freezing, as the grass is now wet, but I can't exactly get up as I'm snuggled into Iggy's chest. I nudge him a little, but he only holds onto me tighter,

"Iggy?" I whisper, figuring he's still asleep, but I start to feel something tickling my stomach. I start to laugh and push him off, but he just kneels above me and tickles me more.

"Iggy! Stop!" I laugh, not really meaning it, laughing harder when he tickles behind my knees, I know I'm a freak of nature but that's my most ticklish spot.

I can't take it anymore, so I push him off of me and get up to run away, I succeed and start to run, I look back at the shocked look on Iggy's face and start to laugh when all of the sudden the ground falls out from under me... and I'm soaking wet.

Did I really just fall into the creek? Woooow, I must be really tired. I open my eyes but there's too much mud in the creek to see anything, so I push myself up to the surface and start coughing. That was really pathetic... the water is only up to my waist.

I turn around to see Iggy laughing at me silently,

"Oh, was that amusing?" I snip, but I know he can see the laughter in my eyes, teasing him, but own blue eyes meet mine and twinkle with happiness.

"Um, yes!" He chirps.

"Oh, glad you think so, because now I need help getting out!" I reply to him, because the water itself isn't that deep, but the bank of the creek has deteriorated so badly that the ground is eye level to me, so obviously there is no hope of getting out on my own. Apparently, Iggy thinks it would be amusing to see me try.

"Nope, you can do it." He tells me, extremely amused at the whole situation.

"Fine, I'll just call Ratchet." I say, knowing this will get to him.

"Fine, I'll get you out." He huffs, walking over to me.

"No, that's okay," I sigh. "He'll help me out." I look around for good measure, wondering if he'll actually be able to hear me, but I suppose he will, I mean he's supposed to have crazy good hearing. Honestly I can only hope, because if Iggy actually gives up on trying to help me out, then I'll just have to become that weird girl who lives in the Martinez's creek, because there is NO way that I can get out of here on my own.

"Stop it Kellie, just let me help you out of the dang creek!" he says, getting irritated.

"No, I want Ratchet." I pout, sticking my lower lip out like one of those types of girls who always gets what they want.

"No, I'm helping you!"

"No!" I whine, having tons of fun with this.

"Yes." He demands.

"No."

"Yes."

"Well if you really wanted to you could have just asked." I say, trying to refrain from smiling, but failing miserably. But I put my arms up like the two year old I just acted like. Iggy rolls his eyes but pulls me up. After I'm up on the bank of the creek, I lean again him and he protectively wraps his arms around me.

"I'm so cold." I murmur, turning around and burrowing into his chest.

"Let's go inside then." He says, quietly rubbing my shoulder.

"'kay."

"Do you want me to carry you?" Iggy jokes, but I surprise him when I nod my head, he chuckles.

"Alright." He drawls, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"No! Put me down!" I yell, laughing.

"You wanted to be carried!" He laughs. Jeez, I love his laugh, it's so cute.

"Not like this!" I cry out, clutching his torso for dear life, I'm not really loving being upside down.

"Fine!" he says, letting me down in front of the door. I sigh in relief and go in to kiss him, but suddenly pull away and run inside.

I run through the family room, jumping over a sofa and almost tripping over Total, where I get a lot of odd looks and a complaint from their talking dog (which I still find odd). I race through the kitchen where I almost knock over a vase and then into the my bedroom, all with Iggy hot on my tail. I slam the door in his face and run under the covers of my bed.

After a count of 10, I hear the door being opened, "Hmmmmm, I wonder..." He trails off, I feel the bed shift as he sits down.

"Oh, KAAAATE!" he calls. Wow, this kind has a lot of nerve. I hear someone running down the hall and into my bedroom.

"Yes," a high pitched voice replies. I'm assuming it's Kate. She's slightly out of breath, and is trying to pretend that she hasn't been waiting around, hoping Iggy would call.

"Why don't we talk? Here come sit down." He says, I feel him start to move. No, no, no, no, no, no, no... ugh! He sat on me! The bed sinks even more as Kate sits.

"So, where's your girlfriend?" she asks in a voice I'm guessing is supposed to be seductive.

"Oh, you know, busy." He replies, laying down on top of me. Ughhhhhh, he's so heavy! So I do what anyone else would do, I pinch him.

"OW!" He yells, jumping up.

"What?" Kate screeches, jumping up as well.

"I don't know, a bug bit me I guess." I can hear the amusement in his voice as he makes this up.

"Oh, I can get rid of it, I have these great pumps!" she exclaims, sounding excited about showing off her shoes to Iggy.

"NO! I mean, no, that's ok. You might want to go though."

"Yeah... Can I have a good-bye kiss?" she asks in that weird voice. Please say no Ig, please, please don't break my heart.

"Um, no Kate. I have a girlfriend, who I really, really love." My heart fills with love and pride as he says this.

"Hmph," says Kate as she storms out.

"You can come out now." Iggy says, now that the door is properly slammed behind Kate. So I wriggle out from under the bed and find Iggy lying on the bed.

"Is there a reason you brought her in here?" I ask, looking at Iggy, he's hair is slightly ruffled and I wonder if that was one of her flirting tactics.

"Cause that's the last time I can. We're moving tomorrow, remember?" Whoops, I had totally forgot.

"I'm so excited! So Max said we could have floor partners..." I trail off. Iggy seems to notice my hesitation.

"If you're wondering what I think you're wondering, Kellie," he says, getting down on one knee. "Will you," he pauses, looking me in the eye, and I see a glint of something in his crystal blue eyes. He's making me a little nervous, holding out the pause, but finally he breaks the silence. "Be my floor partner?"

I don't get a chance to respond because the door opens and Max and Fang come in.

"Don't you think you're taking things a little too fast?" Fang smirks, "I mean, really Ig? She may be cute now, but imagine after ten kids."

My eyes go wide and I sputter. "First of all, he wasn't proposing! And we are not taking things too fast. And third, who said anything about ten kids?" I sort of yell at Fang. I don't know why, Fang just really bothers me, walking around all silent, acting like he doesn't have to talk because he thinks he's just so hot. But he just smirks at me.

"You forgot number two." Iggy states, about to crack up. I just look at him, I'm really, really sick of him and Fang ganging up on me. And before I know it, I snap at him.

"Fine! Whatever! Go have ten kids with Kate, Iggy!" I snap at him before turning on my heel and walking out. But Iggy grabs my arm, "Let go of me." I grind out. But in return Iggy just pulls me against him.

"Stop it!" I sort of yell then he wraps his arms around me tighter.

"Stop!" I yell, hitting his chest.

"Never." He whispers in my ear before kissing it.

"Fine." I murmur, resting my head on his chest.

"Wow-"

"I didn't think it would be that surprising that I forgave you-" I say but I am cut off by Iggy.

"No, it's just I can see all of you guys, Max, Fang and Kellie." Iggy said in awe. "I can see like... across dimensions too, like the just the corners and things like that, but it's all white, except for you guys."


	13. Chapter 13

**Please, please, please read the description of the house! It'll make it soooooooo much easier for you to understand what I'm talking about, and then if you get confused you can go back up and check in with it!**

**I'll explain the house in advance:**

**If you walk into their house you walk into a mud room from the side. Once you're in the foyer, which is really small. You look up to see all staircases, they're wooden and painted a fresh white, the railings are a light shade of wood as well. You see the stairs that go up in zigzags for about 3 stories.**

**Here is the layout...**

**Nudge, Gazzy and Angel share the second floor. If you walk up the stairs you get up to their floor. Remember this is a multi million dollar home, so it's really big.**

**So you get up and stop and end up on really light hardwood flooring, if you look to you're right you see that the banister goes on for about another 30 feet, and then stops at a wall. That wall is painted a light purple color and goes up for like 15 feet. But gets progressively lower as you see that it's actually the sides of the next stair case going to the next floor. On that wall is a huge flat screen TV, that has a pink feather boa going around the top and sides. The sofa is white and has black buttons on it, but there is a carpet in the middle and it's pink and fuzzy. On the opposite side of the sofa are two chairs, one is pink and one is purple, the purple one says Nudge is cursive with a star right underneath the last letter, the star is filled in with sequins. The top part of the chair has that fake feathery, fur stuff and it's a darker purple. The pink chair says Angel and has a heart at the last letter. It has the same boa material as the purple chair, but it's a hot pink.**

**If you go to the left you see that the banister expands another 15 feet to the wall, which is a small little kitchenette, with a breakfast table and pink zebra velvet fridge, with a matching purple zebra print velvet oven and microwave. There is an island that has imported lavender granite, all of the wooden cabinets are white and the base of the island is white. There are white plastic cabinets, 4 in a row with white boards on each, in order they are labeled, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Ella. If you're standing in the kitchen and look to you're right, you see that on the same wall that the cabinets are connected to, there is a hallway, about a foot away from the kitchen. It's a really long hallway way and on the right side, there are two rooms, each of them are huge, and have a bathroom connected to them, these two rooms are Angel and Nudge's rooms. On the left side of the hallway, there are three rooms, two very large rooms and one medium sized rooms. The two large rooms are Gazzy's, one is his bedroom, and the other is HIS livingroom, it's like a man cave...the medium sized room is Ella's, even though she doesn't live with them technically, she still has her own room because she's there enough.**

**But back out to the kitchen, if you are standing in the opening of the hallway, you could go left 3 more feet and be in a 2 foot space between a wall, and a flight of stairs. If you go up said stairs, you come to a landing.**

**If you look to you're left you see that the banister, again, reaches 20 feet to the wall. This wall is about 15 feet high and has a huge flatscreen TV, the wall itself is white and has crown molding that are squares about two feet off the ground. In the room with the TV, there is light hardwood flooring, this expands throughout the entire floor except the bedrooms and bathroom. But anyway, to the right in the room with the TV, there is a large, ivory shag carpet, with a glass coffee table in the middle of it. On the edges of the shag carpet there are smooth, ivory colored leather couches, kind of rectange shaped, with multiple throw pillows on each and a faux fur throw blanket thrown over the edge of the couch that is facing the TV. The other sofa is facing the other wall, that is actually a staircase.**

**If you look to the left you see a kitchen. There is a kidney shaped island that is brown granite. The base of the island is white, polished wood. The surrounding counter tops are all brown granite and the base of the counter tops are all the same polished white wood. The cabinets are also a white polished wood, but the fronts are glass so you can see into the cabinets. The countertops only go from the beginning of the doorframe of the miniature hallway to about 6 feet from the banister that looks down on Nudge, Gazzy and Angel's floor. The counter tops are about 8 feet long in all. Inbetween the counter tops and the banister there is a small, light colored, sqaure wooden table with two matching chairs and a stack of interior decorating magazines (Veranda) in the middle with a piece of artwork in the middle of them, but slightly off centered.**

**If you go back to when I talked about a miniature hallway, it is in the middle of the wall to the left, the same wall the cabinets are against. It's a very small hallway, only about 6 feet long. With a door on either side and then a door at the end. The door on the right leads to Kellie's room. The door on the left leads to Iggy's room, the door at the end is the shared bathroom. If you were to walk PAST the hallway, you would end up only three feet away from it and in between a wall and a stair case...**

**No one ever goes up those steps, that is Max and Fang's floor, it is OFF LIMITS, but from the floor underneath of theirs, which I just described, (Kellie and Iggy's floor) you can look up to see the banister, and a hallway, if you actually went UP the stairs, you would be looking right at three doors. The first and second door are always closed and the third door is sometimes open. If you followed the banister it goes on for about 5 more feet from where the stairs end and then turns to the right, goes on for three more feet and then goes into a wall, there is a closet there. And like I said, no one is allowed up there, so I'm not explaining what the rest of Max and Fang's floor is like.**

**Kellie POV**

_One month later..._

"Iggy!" I shout, walking out of my room on our floor of our semi-new, house. In my opinion, we got the best floor.

Since we're in between the other two floors, we never really miss anyone. But our floor is also decorated the best, it's modern, but cozy. It's perfect.

Walking into our kitchen I see Iggy bent over the stove, a sweet aroma coming to meet me.

"Yeah?" He replies, not looking up.

"Have you seen my crop top?" I ask him, walking over to the opposite side of the counter and leaning across on my elbows. He looks up and turns around, leaning on his elbows across the counter, facing me.

"You mean the one that makes guys stare at you like a piece of meat? Haven't seen it." Would now be a bad time to mention that Iggy now has his full sight? Well he does, don't ask me how, one second we were sitting there, having a dinner that we BOTH had made together, talking about the future, and then suddenly he was standing up, able to see everything.

"Iggy! Give it back!" I shout, suddenly very annoyed with him. I had just torn through twenty-two dressers and wardrobes looking for it!

"No, that's what you get for making me do laundry." He says, leaning back.

"I told you, I don't know how!" I respond, exasperated. "You were all like 'Don't worry, that's so cute, babe'!" Doing a bad impression of his voice.

"Fine, whatever, take it back, but you know what? I'm really sick of you never listening to me, not just this! I get it, this is just me being overprotective and stupid! But like when we were moving in, and I told you to stay exactly where you were, and you moved! You moved and didn't listen to me and almost got hit by a freaking truck! You're unbelievably lucky that I noticed and got you out of the way in time. I just wish, that for once, you would just listen to me."

"You're right, Ig, I don't listen to you, I don't like to listen to _anyone_, don't let it get to your head. Sure, I'm defiant sometimes, and sometimes I do stupid things because I'm curious, and I'm sorry that I _don't _have superhuman powers, or have wings that come out of my back. But that's just who I am, and you can either accept that, or we can both move on." I suddenly want to just curl up in my bed. I hate it when we fight, I really just hate it when he yells at me. I don't know why, I just feel really disappointed that I've done something that made him upset. Unless he's upset at something unreasonable, which he's never done. But I get it, I did completely do the opposite of what he asked of me on moving day, and yeah, almost got killed, so I do feel bad about that.

"Kellie, please, I'm not asking you to change. We wouldn't be _us_ if you changed," Iggy pauses, looking into my eyes. "What I'm asking if for you to just listen to me sometimes. Because believe it or not, sometimes I may just know what's best, I've been through so much, so many fights and injuries, that sometimes I may know a little bit better. Not to say that there aren't things that you know more about than me. But the bottom line is, I love you, you should never change, not for anyone." He walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.

This past month has been really stressful for me, to be honest I really miss my family. Somehow Jeb has made them think that I'm at some special boarding school, but still I miss them _so _much. And now we're in this new house, and I feel like I'm responsible for so much more, and I've had to unpack and redecorate and buy things, and I'm not even 16. And as stressed as I am, Iggy knows that. And does everything he can to help, but it's Fang and Dylan that just get under my skin. They invade all of my privacy, all of _our_ privacy. But soon enough I'm going to sign up for some yoga and meditation classes and relieve all of this built up stress. I take a deep breath, hold it for five seconds, and then release. It's something that I've learned from yoga.

"Awwwww." I suddenly hear from the floor above us. And look who it is, Fang, Dylan and some random girl that has her arm around Dylan. I am SO fed up with Dylan bringing random girls over, like every night! They steal my clothes and shoes, and spy on me and Iggy! Iggy looks a little stunned and I pull away from him and walk back into my room.

I especially love my bedroom though. when you walk in all you see is a dark room with tan carpeting. The walls are black, with gold designs, and old dressers all around the walls, literally covering every bit of wall space, in my room, but they have old fashioned French pictures above, some at random. My room is really huge, the two chairs, one is a dark, dark grey and the other is a light, silvery grey. The one that has the dark grey, almost black frame, has gold upholstering (fabric) and silver buttons that keep the fabric on, while the silvery chair, has black upholstering, with gold buttons keeping the fabric on. These two chairs sit in the middle of my room, on top of an old vintage oriental rug. There are usually a ton of clothes just strewn about my room.

The part of my room that I just described is square. But if you walk into my room and are standing at the door you see that the walls exactly to you're left and to you're right, are regular walls, as is the wall off to you're right some more. But in the corner where the left wall and the back wall meet, there is a 8 foot opening for a wooden platform. The platform itself is about 10 feet back, that's where my bed is. My bed is black, with gold sheets and silver and gold pillows, my bed is covered by black see through material. The wood that my platform is made of is a light hardwood, but I've put another oriental rug that takes up about 6 feet onto the platform. There is a beautiful, big oval full length mirror on my platform, it is framed by an antique gold frame. Nothing in my room matches, but that's why I love it.

Walking over and sitting down on the edge on my platform I put my head in my hands, before resting my head in my lap and wrapping my arms around my legs. _How did I end up so far from home?_ I keep thinking, but I push it away. I'm here now and I can't look back.

Suddenly there's a knock on my door. Did I mention that I still haven't put any of my clothes away? Like any of them? And if I let Iggy in, he's either going to tease me about being messy, or try to clean it for me.

"Um, hang on!" I shout, running around my room like a maniac, trying to put all of my clothes away, obviously I'm doing a horrible job, but I'm still going to try.

"Kellie, I'm sorry, just please let me in." Iggy says, still knocking on the door. I continue piling things into the largest of my wardrobes when I hear the door open,

"What happened?" Iggy asks, walking into my room, looking around, "It looks like a bomb went off. I would know."

"Well I haven't exactly got the uh, chance, to um, put everything away from earlier..."

"Seriously?" He asks looking around some more before going over and sitting on the edge of my platform. I sit next to him.

"Yes?" I say hesitantly.

"Do you want help?" He asks, I knew this would happen. Now I feel bad for lying to him. He starts to stand up as if to clean but I grab his arm.

"No, it's fine." I tell him, hoping he'll just give up on trying to help me clean.

"Are you sure?" He asks, looking a little doubtful that I can clean this up on my own.

"Yes, now, get out there and ban Dylan from bring any more random girls into the house." I say smiling.

"Aye, aye captain." He replies, I laugh and he marches out. I stand up from the platform I was sitting on and trot over to the doorway.

"Wait, Iggy!" I call out to him, as he had just made it to the top of the stairs, he walks back and I meet him in the doorway of the hallway.

"Yes-" He begins to say, but I take his face in my hands and kiss him. I missed this, we haven't had much privacy. His hands gently cup my neck, I know he wants more but I feel like anyone could just walk in at any moment. So I pull back and wrap my arms around his neck and his hands settle on my waist, pulling me closer.

"I love you." I murmur in his ear softly.

"I love you, too." He whispers back.

"Why don't we do this more often?" he asks, rubbing circles on my lower back.

"Max!" Gazzy suddenly calls, and I realize he is standing in our kitchen, looking right at us.

"Yes, Gazzy?" Max calls over the railing.

"Kellie and Iggy are making out in the kitchen!" He shouts to her, Fang walks up behind Max and wraps an arm around her waist, smirking, as usual.

"What! No, we're not!" I defend.

"Seriously, Iggy?" Max demands,

"What?" Iggy shouts back, I can tell by the way his arm is so tight around me that he's especially annoyed.

"Why can't you just keep you're hands off her, Ig? Seriously!" Max says icily.

"Whatever." Ig says, taking my hand.

"We'll be back later." he calls over his shoulder, I slip on some Madden girl flats that I had left at the top of the stairs and walk out with him.

**! ?**

We eventually walk into a Kiwi Yogurt, so we get our yogurt and sit down. I look around and see there is literally no one here except for us and the high school kids that work here. It's odd for it to be this quiet at twelve o'clock on a beautiful October Saturday afternoon.

"And you wanted to know why we didn't do that more often." I tease Iggy with a smile. Iggy laughs.

"I guess I know now!" I smile at him. How on Earth did I get so lucky to have him? Honestly he's perfect, and I feel bad that I blow up at him sometimes, but I always feel awful about it afterwards.

"I mean, I get that it's annoying for you but it's mortifying for-" Iggy starts.

"EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND!" A man in black shouts, pointing a machine gun at us, I look at Iggy in panic, I don't know what to do. But Iggy grabs me and puts me on the ground, covering my body with his own. I look at the man just long enough to see him smirk at us, and then Iggy takes my face and makes me look up at him.

"Don't look at him, he'll think you're trying to memorize his face." Iggy whispers in my ear so softly I can barely hear him.

"EMPLOYEES IN THE BACK!" The man in black shouts, redirecting his gun. Then he and the terrified employees walk into the back at gunpoint.

"On two, I'm going to pick you up and we're flying home." Iggy whispers hurried.

"1...2..." And then before I know it, Ig has scooped me up and we bolt out the door, he turns into the small alleyway and takes off.

Once we're in the sky I speak up.

"Why did you cover me?"

"Because, I love you." he tells me, as if it's the most simple answer.

"Iggy, I was fine." I say, listening to the beat of his wings, wondering if earlier could have been the last time I would hear them.

"Yeah, but if anything happened to you, I don't know how I'd keep living."

"And you think I could?"

"You're right, sorry for potentially saving you're life." He snaps, looking over my head.

"No, Iggy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful." I say, he simply kisses my forehead and holds me tighter. After a few minutes of comfortable silence we land in the backyard. We trudge into the house and up two flights of stairs until we get to our floor. Only to find Max, Fang and Dylan sitting in our living room.

"Can we talk to you guys, especially you Iggy?" Max calls out, I absentmindedly wonder if she was always so mean to Iggy, or if I'm the reason.

"Um, sure?" Ig says. So we walk into our living room and sit down.

"Have you seen the story on the news?" Fang asks. We shake our heads no, but just our luck when they turn on the TV and the Kiwi Yogurt holdup is being announced. Along with the surveillance camera shots, we dumbly sit there and just watch it all play out before us again. When it's over Max stands up.

"Look, before you say anything, we were really careful. And we're safe." Iggy butts in.

"Of course you're safe, you idiot!" she exclaims."Why didn't you catch the guy? We have special powers for a reason!"

"Well I'm sorry, but I have higher priorities. And anyway, that isn't my job!" He says, not quite yelling, but still obviously frustrated.

"NO IGGY, YOU'RE NOT A CHILD ANYMORE! YOU CAN _SEE_! NOW PUT IT TO USE!" Max screams at him, standing up. And to be honest, it scares me, I've never seen her like this. Iggy seems shocked as well, but quickly responds.

"YOU'RE RIGHT. I'M NOT A KID AND I _CAN _SEE NOW! But, I also have a girlfriend that I love and right now, she comes first to me. But I also don't have to listen to you anymore. So, I'm sorry." he finishes, turning around and helping me up. The two of us awkwardly walk into my room and sit on my bed, hidden by the canopy. Iggy pulls me into his lap sideways.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He says, I lean my head against his shoulder.

"It's fine, it just scared me."

"I know, me too." He replies honestly, wrapping his arms around me, I look up at him and see he's already looking down at me.

"Can we just do something normal? Why don't we just like watch TV or something?" I ask. He nods,

"That sounds like an amazing idea." He replies. So we get up and go into our living room, and lay down on the couch, his arms wrapped around me and we watch TV, just like a normal couple. Except for when I got cold, then he wrapped his wings around me. But other than that, just like a normal couple.


End file.
